luck
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: luck's a FAG. [zexiri] [au] [contestfic.first place]


Note: OMG IT'S FINISHED! Meh entry for loren's 80s contest.

Okay-so I had LOTSA trouble choosing a song-but I chose _Don't Stand So Close to Me _by _The Police_

So-be prepared for: OOCnees, Zexiri goodness, AXEL AS KAIRI'S UNCLE OMG, and Selphie-Kairi friendship (which is the shizz)

**Disclaimer: No. NOOOOOO.**

**-X-x-X**

"Kairi, wait up!"

The red head stopped, and turned, smiling and waving at her friend.

"Hurry up. Selph, or else we'll miss him!" she yelled, spurring her friend into action.

It was kind of funny to see the usually pretty and primped brunette running down the street, a brush going through her hair hurriedly, and a poptart hanging out of her mouth. Of course, Kairi was used to seeing her this dishelmed-they'd known each other for years, and always spent the night at each other's houses-but she still couldn't help but giggle when she saw her friends hair all poofy and frizzy.

She stopped when Selphie caught up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"What do you mean, 'hm'?! HELP ME!" Selphie cried frantically, gesturing to the brush stuck in her frizzled hair. Kairi smiled, and pulled out the brush gently, and tamed her friends wild locks.

"Ah." Selphie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "That's better. Now-Let's go! He might've left already!"

**X-x-X**

"Thank goodness! We made in time!" Kairi, said, sighing in relief.

"How do you know?" Selphie snapped, panting heavily. "For all we know, he might've already left! He could be halfway to the school by now! He-"

"His car's still in the driveway."

"Oh…well, then he better hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"For _him _we do." said Kairi, swooning over the thought of _him._

Selphie smiled, and the two girls waited across the street from his house, walking around and whistling casually.

"OhmygoshKairilook."

Kairi turned and gasped in awe. "Look-he's wearing that outfit again!"

"I know! He's so HOT."

"Yeah-that shirt goes really good with his hair, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh! And-"

The two girls rambled on as they watched their English teacher drive away in his black Porsche.

"Ah," Selphie sighed, placing a hand on her heart. " I think I'm in love, Kai."

The red head groaned and rolled her eyes humorously. "You _always_ say that."

"Yeah-but this time I'm serious!" Selphie said defensively. "We'll get married-"

"Um, the rest of society might not like that."

"Why?" Selphie demanded.

"Because you're half his age…" Kairi said.

"So? Screw the rest of society! We'll live in the wilderness! Like Tarzan and Jane!" cried Selphie passionately.

"Oh really? So-who's Tarzan and who's Jane?" Kairi asked smugly.

"You're so mean to me sometimes, Kairi." Selphie complained.

Kairi laughed and pulled her friend into a hug. "Aw, that's only because I love you, Selph."

"Hmph! Yeah right! This relationship is _so _over."

"Fine." Kairi said, pouting playfully.

The two walked on in silence, until then came to the end of the street Kairi looked for cars, and then stepped onto the road, still completely ignoring her friend. Selphie sighed. "I can't take it anymore! Take me back, Kairi."

"Hm, I dunno…." said Kairi thoughtfully.

"_Please?_" Selphie begged, getting down on her knees. "_Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeee???_"

"Okay, okay!" Kairi said, giggling. "Just get up off the ground-we're in the middle of the street, and I don't really want to get ran over…"

"Okie!" Selphie exclaimed happily, jumping up and grabbing her friends arm. "Let's skip, Kairi!"

They skipped down the street, grinning and laughing giddily. Many a passerby stared at the girls curiously, giving them weird looks and questioning their sanity.

"Hey-Kairi?" Selphie panted.

"Huh?"

"Will you be….my maid of….honor?"

"What?"

"At my…wedding!" wheezed Selphie, as they continued to skip.

Kairi stopped abruptly, pulling her friend back.

"I thought you two were going to live in the wilderness." she said, raising a slim eyebrow.

"Well, we are. But _after _the wedding, you silly goose!" Selphie exclaimed, patting Kairi on the head.

"Ah. I see. And how do you two plan on surviving?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"Love will keep us alive!" Selphie half sang, twirling around dramatically, and placing a hand on her heart. "_All you need is love_…."

"Oh no…" Kairi groaned. "Oh please, no. There are _people _around.And we're almost at school." Kairi begged, pulling at her friends arm and pointing to the big brick building looming ahead.

"_A girl has got to eat_!" Selphie sang dramatically. "_All you need-_"

"Hey, isn't that Tidus?"

"Ohmygosh, where?!" Selphie exclaimed, looking around wildly.

"Over there!" Kairi said, shoving her friend in the direction of the oblivious blonde.

"TIDUS! C'MERE SHNOOKUMS!" the brunette screamed, running towards the boy recklessly.

Kairi giggled and silently apologized to Tidus-he _was _one of her best friends, but the sacrifice had been necessary.

"Hi, Miss Panettiere! How are you today?"

That voice-that voice usually made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it usually made her melt. But not today-today of all days, when she hadn't put on her regular eye sparkles and worn her favorite lip gloss and settled for the cheap kind that smelled weird, today when she felt like crap because she had stayed up all night studying for a test in English-today it made her freeze up. She turned around inwardly groaned when she saw her silver haired, absolutely _gorgeous _English teacher smiling and waving in her direction.

Suddenly she wished that she hadn't sent Selphie away-she was _much _more social the she was-and glanced back at her friend, who had Tidus in a vice-like grip. She remembered that Selphie had once told her, that she'd settle for the blonde if she couldn't have Mr. Ishida…

Smiling, she turned to wave back at Mr. Ishida, and walked right into him.

"Whoa! Sorry." he said, steadying her and grinning sheepishly.

"Oh-! Um, h-hi, Mr. Ishida…" she stuttered, as she turned a nice shade of pink.

"So…"he said after a few moments of silence. "Did you study for today's test?"

"Yeah…" Kairi said quietly, casting her gaze downwards. "I'm…um…going…over there. S-see you later!" she spluttered, and ran off, mentally smacking herself and cursing her inarticulate ways.

**X-x-X**

He sighed as she ran away, and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Looks like I scared her off again…" he muttered.

He didn't quite understand why he was always so disappointed when she walked out of his classroom at the end of the period-or why he loved talking to her so much. He always settled for the fact that she was such a good student, but for some reason, that still didn't seem right.

**X-x-X**

"….and have ten-plus kids!"

"Ohmigosh, Selph. How do you manage to _breathe _with your head so high up in the clouds?" Kairi asked, sighing heavily.

"Dunnoooooo." Selphie said absentmindedly.

"Is Mr. Ishida aware of these decisions you're making? I mean-as your future husband, I think he has a right to know. I could tell him if you want-or I could have Axel do it, you know, him being my uncle _and _a good friend of Mr. Ishida's…." Kairi said smugly, watching amusedly as Selphie's jaw dropped.

"_You wouldn't __dare__…_"she whispered dangerously.

"Oh, I _would_. And look-there's Axel! Hey-"

The brunette jumped violently onto Kairi's back, nearly foaming at the mouth. "KAIRIIIIIIIIIII." she screeched, causing most people in the hallway to stop and stare. Once they saw it was Selphie-they shrugged and walked on, because she was usually melodramatic and moody. So they continued on their way, not really caring, because they were all used to Selphie by now-typical, hyper, Selphie.

Kairi laughed and waved dismissively at her uncle, who quirked his eyebrow when he saw Selphie attached to her back.

"Um…should I be worried….?" he asked, poking Selphie cautiously. She snarled at him viciously, and continued to shake the red head aggressively.

"Nope!" Kairi said cheerfully. "Bye, Axel!"

Selphie calmed down again as Axel walked away, and relaxed on Kairi's back. Irritably, Kairi bucked the other girl onto the floor. "I am _not _piggybacking you to class. Not now, not ever. _Got it memorized_?"

She smiled as Selphie blew her a raspberry. "That wasn't nice…" Helping her off the ground, Kairi said, "Let's hurry up-we'll be late for English."

"English!" Selphie exclaimed, "Mr. ISHIDA!" She skipped happily ahead of Kairi, humming softly.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You can keep dreaming about marrying Mr. Ishida-but I think I'm going to keep my dreams a little bit more…_within _reach."

"OMG! You _dream_? I never would have thought-_Kairi_, the notorious slayer of all hopes and dreams, _actually _dreams herself? This is major! I wonder how all the relatives of the dreams you so brutally murdered will take this? What about their _friends_?" Selphie paused, giggling madly. "You have to be kidding me…._dreams_? _What _dreams?"

"Shuddup, Selphie." Kairi mumbled, hitting her friend lightly with her school bag. "_My _dream is-to ace that big test in English today."

Selphie laughed. "I'm kidding, Kairi, I-" she froze. "T-test?!"

"Yup!" Kairi sang, smiling brightly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!"

**X-x-X**

"Hi, Mr. Ishida!" Selphie said, giving the teacher a strained smile.

"_I'm going to kill you Kairi…_" she hissed.

"Since when has it been my responsibility to remind you about tests? Weren't you listening when Mr. Ishida told us to study last Friday?"

"No..." Selphie mumbled, plopping herself down at her desk and glaring up at her friend evilly.

"..You were too busy admiring him, weren't you?"

"Yes…"

Kairi giggled. "I know this may be a little too much for you to handle Selph-but it's called _multi-tasking_. Commit it to memory." she said, tapping her friends forehead lightly.

"I _know _how to multi-task. It's just…Mr. Ishida's so…pretty…" Selphie sighed, staring glumly at nothing.

"…Or, it's the fact that you have the attention span of a rotten banana." Kairi suggested, smiling as Selphie huffed indignantly.

"I _do not_-"

"Alright, class, settle down…

**X-x-X**

She liked his lips.

She liked the way they moved-the way they formed words so perfectly. They looked soft and inviting, and she wanted so _badly _to kiss them.

She sighed, and wondered when her infatuation with him would go away…

Or if it ever would.

**X-x-X**

He watched her leave class with all the other students, all chattering excitedly as they rushed out the door to freedom.

He watched as Sora once again asked her out, and as she once again shoved him to the ground and said "Only in your dreams, Sora. No-you know what? Not _even _in your dreams. So, NO."

As always, he grinned goofily and told her that she'd accept him, someday. And she snorted and walked off with Selphie.

Something funny always bubbled up inside when she talked to other guys in the class-something that he knew shouldn't be there, because teachers aren't supposed to feel the way he did about her.

Kairi Panettiere….the sound of her name made him feel…funny. He didn't quite understand it-he had never had these feelings towards any other student. But then again…she was the most popular girl in school, a redheaded angel with cupid' bow lips…

He groaned in frustration. What _was _this?

**X-x-X**

"Hey…you know, today is Mr. Ishida's birthday." Kairi said absently, as she and Selphie plowed through the hallway.

"OMG, really?!" Selphie said sarcastically. "I _stalk _him Kai-I think I'd know when his birthday is."

"Hm…I bought him a present."

"Seriously?!" Selphie gasped.

Kairi nodded solemnly as other students around her pushed and shoved her from side to side. She was usually one of those who pushed back, and shoved through the kids chatting idly in the hall, creating a 'roadblock'. But today…she didn't feel like shoving. She felt like being pushed around, being told what to do.

She was confused-she wished Selphie would bother her about her unusually silent demeanor, so that she'd be forced to tell her about her problem. The stupid feelings she was keeping inside…

'_I think I love him.'_

"Yeah…"

"I dare you to go give it to him." said Selphie, giggling into her hand.

Kairi lifted an eyebrow, and glanced over at her friend.

"Why? That would be embarrassing….and I don't think the teachers would let me into the staff room."

"Pshaaaaaw." said Selphie, waving her hand carelessly, and already knowing that was where Mr. Ishida always went after school. "Axel's a teacher, isn't he? And he loves his dear little niece Kairi so much, doesn't he?" the brunette reached over to pinch Kairi's cheek playfully, but Wakka charged past her, separating the two.

"Watch it!" he called back at her as he walked away.

"FAGTARD!" she screamed, waving her fist angrily in the air. She turned back to the redhead and smiled. "What were we talking about?"

"You were trying to convince me to go into the staff room, so I can give Mr. Ishida my gift." Kairi said vaguely.

"Oh yeah! And there's Axel now!" cheerily, Selphie skipped up to Axel, and dragged him towards Kairi. "Give her permission to go into the staff room so she can give Mr. Ishida a present for birthday!" Selphie commanded.

Axel smiled knowingly. "Still got the hots for Zexy, eh?"

Kairi scowled, turning a bright shade of red. "Why? Are you jealous because I'm about to steal your boyfriend?"

"Pfft. I'm over him. Have you meet that new kid, though? The one who works at the coffee shop?"

"Roxas…?"

"Yeah." Axel said, grinning devilishly.

"Axel…he's only a year older then me..." Kairi said slowly.

"So?"

"You're not thinking…"

"Heck yes I am!" he said brightly.

"That's wrong on so many levels!" Kairi cried, mortified at her uncle's blatant homosexual pedophilia.

"And HOT!" Selphie exclaimed, her inner yaoi fan girl emerging. "Ohmygosh! So Mr. Ishida really IS gay? Are he and Lexeaus-"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Kairi growled, grabbing the girl by her collar.

Axel laughed. "I actually dunno…we were together for a year or two, but he's dated plenty of women, too…"

"REALLY?!"

"SELPHIE, SHUDDUP. AXEL, GIVE ME PERMISSION TO GO INTO THE STAFF ROOM SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH AND GO HOME." Kairi shrieked.

"Meh…I dunno if I want to. You're screaming hurt my delicate eardrums." Axel said, clutching his ears dramatically, causing Selphie to giggle.

Kairi huffed and kicked Axel in the shins before storming off.

**X-x-X**

"Stupid buttface Axel…" Kairi muttered, pulling open the door to the staff room. Xemnas, the Principal, had made sure to spend a good chunk of the school budget on this room-it had a thick, dark blue plush carpet and squishy looking sofas.

Any other kid would've spent at _least _ten minutes admiring the room in all it's grandeur, but Kairi merely ignored it, having been in the room enough times to be used to its gaudiness.

Vexen, (or _Mr. Nozawa _as she was supposed to call him during school hours,) turned and smiled at her. "Hello, Kairi."

She nodded curtly to her science teacher before asking, "Is Zexion here?"

Vexen shook his head. "But, if you wait, he'll probably show up in a few minutes."

Kairi sighed and flopped down on the couch, not fearing Vexen's disapproval. Both her mother and father worked a lot, so as a little girl, she had often waited for Axel to take her home on this very couch, sinking comfortably into the cushions. As a result, she'd grown very close to all of the staff members, and considered them an extension of her relatively boring nuclear family.

The couch shifted to accommodate the angles and curves of her body, being used to her by now, because of all those afternoons she had sat here, which ended abruptly in the middle of the eighth grade, when her mother decided to quit her job as a secretary. It had never stopped Kairi from coming, though. She loved these people far too much…

She sat and idly played with the small box in her hands, as Vexen sat a few feet away, looking over some papers. Many other girls would have been uncomfortable in this situation, with all those horrible rumors about the man being a rapist floating around-but Kairi _knew _Vexen, he was like an uncle to her. Her slightly crazy, take no prisoners not-really uncle. Yeah.

Vexen smiled when he saw the box. "Got a gift for Zexion, do we? You still have a crush on him, don't you?" Kairi blushed, and Vexen immediately took this as a time to pounce. "Ooooohhhh! You do????? And those affections of yours have probably gone past innocent puppy love!" Kairi's blush grew deeper." What will you're Mother think when she hears her sweet little Kairi has become a lecherous-"

"Shut. Up. Vexen. I got enough of that from Axel…" Kairi hissed, smacking the older man with a pillow from the couch.

Vexen gasped in mock horror. "How are you talk to your dear uncle Vexen like that! It's simply uncalled for! I demand an apology, right now."

Kairi grinned. "Sorry, uncle Vexy…" she said, before pushing him onto the floor roughly.

"Hey, Vexen, what's going on…?" Zexion asked, as he entered the room. Kairi gasped and jumped up in surprise.

"Ah. Kairi. You're mother working late again?"

"No! Look Zexion, she's got a present for yo-" Kairi cut Vexen off by stomping on his foot. The scientist groaned in pain and shriveled back onto the floor, as Zexion watched, an amused grin playing across his face.

"A present? I haven't gotten a present from since when you were in fourth grade!"

"Well, yeah…I just…um…since it's your birthday and I feel bad about all those years I missed out on…" She mumbled, holding out the ornately decorated box. "Happy birthday, Zexion."

And with that-walked silently out of the room.

**X-x-X**

She walked sullenly through the halls, her head bowed and her brows tightly knit in concentration.

'_He only sees me as a little sister. There's no way…there's no way he'd ever like me back'_

Sighing, she walked out into the rain.

The rain.

She remembered brining an umbrella to school-her polka-dot one that Zexion had bought her for her birthday a few years ago. But-

"Selphie…"she growled, suddenly regretting that she gave Selphie her the code to her locker. "Oh well…" she said tiredly. "Maybe the late bus hasn't left yet." Hoped sparked up within her- Ansem, the bus driver, was another friend of hers. She could always convince him to stop at her house before he went back to school.

She bolted for the bus stop, nearly slipping on some puddles on the way.

She got there just as it was driving away.

"No-wait!" she called, knowing they couldn't hear her.

She stood there, doubled over and panting, just trying to catch her breath.

"Luck is a fag…" she said suddenly, as she straightened to see Zexion standing away, a smile on his face.

"Yeah-it is, isn't it?" he said, motioning for her to come under the umbrella with him.

Blushing, she joined him, and they began walking towards his car. "I'll give you a ride home." Nodding enthusiastically, Kairi took back all the bad thoughts she had been thinking about Selphie earlier, now replacing them with 'THANKYOU SELPHIE FOR YOU'RE STUPIDITY!'

"…Thanks for the gift." he said suddenly, flashing another dazzling smile.

"You're welcome…"

He shifted his sleeve a bit, so that she could see the watch now on his wrist. "It's really nice-better then the old one."

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it!" she said cheerily, obviously pleased that he liked her gift that much. Her smile faded. "..Or…are you just saying that to make me happy?"

"No…I really do…like…you…" he said, turning so that their lips were only inches apart.

"Uh-um…D-don't you mean 'i-it'?" Kairi stuttered, startled at the teachers words.

"No…"

And he kissed her.

She found it odd-there she was, in a moment that she'd dreamed about for _years _and she couldn't do _anything_ but stand there in shock, while their lips were still locked.

He pulled away, confusion and embarrassment etched on his features. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Panettiere…"

"It's Kairi." she said simply, coming out of her trance. She paused for a moment, then grinned devilishly at her teacher.

And pulled him into another kiss.

"Maybe luck isn't a fag, after all…"he murmured into her ear.

She smiled, and buried her head into his chest.

'_I take back what I said earlier, __**luck**__. You rock.'_

**X-x-X**

…The end.

:D I hope I did a halfway decent job.

Thankles to: **loren**, who extended the deadline of her contest when I asked her too, **ana**, who wrote a super awesome zexiri for my contest and inspired me to write one as well-though it's not as pwnful-and YOU for reading.

Leave a review?


End file.
